tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 5
TDASVU5cast|cast pic Sign Ups (Closed) #Ella-TDY Eliminated in The Crying Game 2 (12th) #Topher-MRace Eliminated in Warm Chills (11th) #Mack-Conker Eliminated in Weapon of Choice (8th) ''' #Lindsay-Loenev '''Eliminated in Hit Me With Your Best Shot (9th) #Rosalina-Dawn Eliminated in The Enchanted Treasure Forest (13th) #Zoey-Lucky Eliminated in Lucky Se7en (6th) #Beardo-Usitgz Eliminated in To The Extreme (14th) #Courtney-Blake Eliminated in Captivating Compliments (5th) #Duncan-Wes #Izumi-TF #Ezekiel-Tikki Eliminated in Lucky Se7en (7th) #Jason-Phy Eliminated in ASVU Rundown (4th) #Noah-Mildred Eliminated in Anywhere You Wanna Go (10th) #Dave-Dianted Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Alliances Polls Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) BeardoElim|Beardo gets eliminated RosalinaElimination|Rosalina gets eliminated EllaElim|Ella gets eliminated TopherElim|Topher gets eliminated NoahElimination|Noah gets eliminated LindsayElim|Lindsay gets eliminated Mack'sElim|Mack gets eliminated Zoey&Zeke|Ezekiel and Zoey get eliminated CourtneyElimination|Courtney gets eliminated JasonElim|Jason gets eliminated Elimination Table Episode 1: Feelin' the Jive, It's Season Five! Pre Chat Chris: Welcome back to TDASVU! Yup, we're back for season five and hopefully more to come. This season we are taking the highest ranking contestants from the past four seasons and putting them against each other to battle it out for another million dollars. This season we have Beardo, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Ella, Ezekiel, Izumi, Jason, Lindsay, Mack, Noah, Rosalina, Topher and Zoey! Now we wait for them to arrive. Rosalina: Hey everyone :) Ezekiel: Hi :D Rosalina: Oh my god! Your Ezekiel! I haven't seen you on this show in forever! Welcome back :) Ella: YES, I'M BACK! Topher: Now that my ankle is fixed I can finally win this for true. By the way, hi everyone :) Rosalina: Hi Topher it's good to see you back I was rooting for you in Season 2 :) Ella: Hi Topher! Dave: *Arrives, and looks around* Another season of this crap? *Begins rubbing his temple* Ugh. Just thinking about it gives me a migraine. Lindsay: *arrives* Yay this will be so fun! And is that Zikilol? I trought he died. Well, hi everyone! Rosalina: Hi Lindsay! Don't worry Dave I'm sure you will get better :) Dave: *Crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes* Highly doubt it. Ezekiel: Am i the only one from season 1? Rosalina: You just got to cheer up Dave! Dave: And that's coming from the messed-up-in-the-head scientist that just won a million dollars. I'll think I'll pass on "cheering up," anyways. Lindsay: No Zikilol, i'm from season 1 too! Or was it season 0. I dont know it anymore. Rosalina: Sure I've done bad things so you can classify me as messed up in the head but doesn't mean I'm wrong! Just cheer up and I'm positive you will get better Dave: *Sighs* Zoey: (CONF) Of course I'm back for season five! This time I will win it. Hopefully, I won't have a b**** that ruins my whole gameplay again... (End CONF) *rolls eyes at Rosalina* Lindsay: Rosalina, what did you do with your money? (CONF) I'm back for one thing. Having fun! When i have the money i will spend in to people who needs a make over. Like Harold or my bestie Beth! Rosalina: I donated it to a shelter and got a big house and gave the rest to cancer research! And Dave I just hope you can cheer up it's not healthy to be glum....And Zoey i said sorry I don't know what you want more from me Zoey: (CONF) *mimics Rosalina* "I gave the rest to cancer research!" Well, that's a lie. I am the President of the Cancer Research Fund Club and we get a memo every time somebody donates. *checkes PDA* I don't see a Rosalina on here. (End CONF) Well, I'm the only one here who has played in every season so HA! Rosalina: Well is that a big accomplishment most of us couldn't have made the first 2 seasons because new competitors were not allowed Jason: *arrives* Rosalina: Hi Jason! It's good to see you back! Courtney: Oh. My. Gosh. Jason. Noah: Darn, back at this crappy show? *rolls eyes, holding luggage* Jason: Yes guys...Stachy and I are back! Although I was a little upset over that...past incident in the final 3 two seasons ago....but I am better know. Noah: I'd really like to forget everything about this show. Rosalina: You played a great game Jason :) Challenge 1 Chris: Okay now that everyone is situated we'll start this "challenge". All you have to do is post to this link http://ask.fm/TDASVU two people that you trust. Once everybody's done so then we'll move on and don't forget to write your name so that I know whose is whose Rosalina: This was a fun and simple challenge! Beardo: *zip zap pow* *dances* Dave: How could I trust any of these idiots? ... *Sighs* Fine... Whatever. Noah: What a terrible challenge, but I can just tell that no one is writing my name down. Mack: *hiding in his tree* ... D: Ezekiel: well since im the only one from my season i dont know anyone so this was random Chris: Well I have tallied the votes and the top two are Rosalina and Noah. So if you haven't figured it out yet, Rosalina and Noah are your two team captains this season. Rosalina you had more votes so you pick first then Noah will pick second and so on. Duncan: Well Damn you guys didnt give it too me. Oh well captians have fun picking Rosalina: Jason is on my team he's a great competitor so I need him on my team! Noah: Well, that was shocking. I guess I pick Izumi. Rosalina: Lindsay Noah: Courtney. Rosalina: Topher Noah: Ella. Rosalina: Dudc- Duncan :) Noah: Zeke. Rosalina: Dave Noah: *sighs* Mack. Rosalina: Good Luck Mack! Anyway Zoey Noah: ... Beardo? Rosalina: Good Luck Noah :) Chris: Rosalina your team is the Splendid Scientists and Noah your team is the Sarcastic Superstars. Now everyone meet me at elimination. Elimination Ceremony 1 Chris: Psych! I've decided that it wouldn't be fair to boot someone off when we didn't have a true challenge. No elimination tonight! Rosalina: Well that's fair! Good Luck to everyone! Episode 2: To The Extreme Cabins: Splendid Scientists Zoey: (CONF) Of course Rosalina picked me... Rosalina: (CONF) Of course I picked Zoey! I mean I need to get her to like me same with Dave they need to cheer up! Jason: (CONF) *strokes Stachy* Dave: (CONF) I'm already in a crappy, unsanitary cabin with Happy McGee, Red, the stupid punk, the cliche ditzy blonde, Mr. Beauty, and then there's Jason and his stache. Which, I don't mind him. But, yeah.... (END CONF) Rosalina: So team! How are you guys! Dave: Could you not yell? *Rolls eyes* Rosalina: Dave can you try to be respectful? Rolling Eyes isn't respectful to the team captain we need to make sure we make positive interactions so we can work as a team! So Dave I shall take your advice and not yell but don't be sarcastic when you talk disrespect leads to a bad team Jason: Wir alle müssen lernen auskommen. Dave: I'll be sarcastic if I want. 'Kay? 'Kay. *Sighs* Rosalina: Well.......Jason I don't know what that meant but it sounded cheerful teamwork sticker for you *Puts Sticker On Jason* There and Dave I guess you can be sarcastic just don't let it drag us down Dave: If it drags you down, it means you can't handle it. *Shrugs* Either way I don't care. Rosalina: I can handle it it's the campers like Zoey if you are sarcastic to her she will obviously hate you and we want this team to be hate free! But I love your new attitude for not caring! Teamwork Sticker for you!. Lindsay: Yay we are in the same team Rosalina! Dave: Rosalina... Just stop being a pathetic wannabe leader. That's all I ask of you. Rosalina: I think we can all agree I am your leader Dave, I didn't choose you because I wanted a smart-a** Noah wannabe, I chose you because you have potential, in case you haven't noticed this is real life if you want to live in your pessimistic world that is ok but my job is to lead our team to victory and if you want to be your mean self that is your problem I'm trying to lead us to victory Lindsay, and Jason, are all people who are respectful, and kind, why can't you be kind to us? We have the same goal as you in this Competition you are as equal as us so don't treat us like we're lower than you, you need to stop being so egotistical and work as a teammate you may call me pathetic, but guess what I won last season so please work and be polite to your fellow teammates we have done nothing whatsoever to earn your disrespectful attitude Dave: Don't compare me to you dirty bunch. And don't ask me for things. I don't do crap like that. Rosalina: Can't you just treat us with respect? Dave: *Chuckles* ... No. Cabins: Sarcastic Superstars Beardo: *doodle a doo doo doolde a doo* *sneaks around under the beds* Noah: *rolls eyes* What is that noise? Mack: I am so glad we are on the same team :) Challenge 2 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 5/15/14 at 9pm EST Chris: The challenge is starting a little earlier then expected, but this challenge goes back to TDI. The bike challenge! The only thing is you won't be racing them, me and a special judge will be judging your bikes on creativity, personality and design. The team that has the highest score overall will win this challenge. The points will be out of ten and you can either post a picture of your bike or you can just give it a description and don't forget to give it a name! ' Rosalina: Oh k! *Builds Motorcycle* Courtney: MY bike has two fully pumped, indestructible wheels. It also has a basket to hold things in and soft, pillow-like handles. The seats are designed to be comfortable to all riders, and it also has another seat behind the main one just in case you want to go for a ride with somebody else. The pedals are handmade and crafted so that your feet may slip right in and never fall out to make you fall...and ugh, get injuries. Rosalina : *Builds Motorcycle* Zoey: In honor of Mario Kart 8 coming out in two weeks, I present the Mario-Mobile! It's not just a basic motorcycle, but it has wheels that can drive on any surface which means driving on walls is no problem or even any other anti-gravity surface. Also, it can drive underwater and it has a special glider so you are able to fly a certain distance. It is also completely padded on both sides so if you get into crash you will be landing on something comfortable. Finally, some may forget to wear a helmet, but this motorcycle comes with helmet. When you put the keys in, a helmet lowers onto the riders head. Duncan: MY bike show in the picture is the ultimate bike which i call Hell's Cruiser Rosalina: My Bike is called the Rowdy Rosalina of Radioactivity, when it reaches rough land the tires turn into rock spikes and get you across it and then you can also shoot like a shooting star! It gives you a rocket in the back and gives you a speedboost that speeds you up to 400 miles, in the air, another feature is you can go underwater it's wheels turn it to propellers and since no real human can go underwater for more than 10 minutes it gives you bubbles of air in your motorcycle helmet and fire? We got that to! The whole Suit and Bike are fire proof! And since we need to get the earth clean so it has a hand come out and pick up trash......and oh! I almost forgot it's radioactive abilities it can take up all radioactive substances and it uses that as gas but also turns it into energy I know this may seem far fetched but you'll never know what a million dollars can buy :) thank you for your time Lindsay: My bike is calling the sweet canyon. You can see the bike on the pic. Ella: My bike is a bike of the wonderful YOSHI!!!!!! It's the Yoshi Bike! You can go anti-gravity, underwater, in the air, and on land. It can be used anytime anywhere and is fast! Plus, it is powered on energy effienct gas, it only costs only 10,000 dollars! Also, it comes it Birdo, Mario, Luigi, Chef, Chris McLean, and Owen! Noah: Are any of these bikes even semi-realistic? My bike is actually a motorbike *''shocker* so you don't have to waste all your effort on paddling, and can rev up the engine and look like a tool. It also implements anti-crash features, such as much more effective breaks which will stop you at high speeds nearly instantly to avoid accidents, and the luggage container underneath your comfy velvet seat which has bubble wrap to prevent your bottles of wine after those tough nights of being a pathetic host *glances at Chris* being smashed while suddenly breaking. The bike also has neon effects to give you a dazzling sight while under the influence of some... *coughs*herbs*coughs, and can also make you look like a rebel in the night. It's outfitted with a loud stereo so you can wake up your neighbors while riding down the street, even though the bike has precautions against loud noises it makes, so, bikees/gangs might not be a fan of it. It also comes with an attatcheable seat for another passager, and is really easy to put on. Seatbelts are also there for blonde owners of the vehicle. You can get your bike in whatever colors you want, I really don't care, and if you buy now, your handles will be pompoms! Yay! *rolls eyes, and mutters to himself sarcastically* This is terrible. And for the name... The All-Rounder. Izumi: My bike is called the Triple Express. :) I'll just leave it here...and that's it. Seeing it from a visual perspective gives more to see than just hearing it. Topher: Oh, sweet joy. I have to say it's name. Buh...I guess...I'll name it....um...oh yeah, the Flamboyant Demon. The bike is in the picture so have fun watching it four hours or something... '''Chris: Loving the entries so far guys! Keep it up! Skully.jpg|Duncan's bike honda_vfr_1024.jpg|Lindsay's bike Bikes.ARE.notmyinterest.png|Topher's Bike yauiro.jpg|''Izumi's'' Bike th-16.jpeg|Rosalina's Bike (It's from MK but it works gg) Lightning: SHA BAHM!! I'm here b**ches and none of your bikes are gonna be as good as mine cause mine scream SHA-BAHM!!! does your bike say SHA -BAHM! Courtney your is boring it doens't scream SHA BAHM it says SHA-*yawns* Next! Zoey that is what I call SHA BAHM mine is still better though but you may get a silent sha bahm. Duncan SHA SCARY we don't want that we want SHA BAHM!! ROsalina, yours also screams SHA BAHM so SHA BAHM!! That is SHA PINK and I don't like pink it's not SHA BAHM! Ella, ew.. we don't need to see you ride boys get a room already! and beastiality goes to far. Noah, standard is sha boringg! Ew that's ugly Izumi, Topher is sha-bahm the one I like: Zoey, Duncan Tophers and Rosalina's The one I am neutral: Noah's Courtney's The one that is just disgusting: Ella's Beastiality ew. Noah: *glances up at Lightning* Was that English? Rosalina: (CONF) *Giggles* Lightning always makes my day Chris: Probably not Noah, but the Splendid Scientists have won their first challenge! Noah: Really? Yeah, have fun RIDING YOUR MOTORBIKE IN THE OCEAN WITH SHARKS. (CONF) I won't be surprised if those lunatics vote me out first, but uh, they know what I bring to plate in challenges, so they need to rethink. Elimination Ceremony 2: Sarcastic Superstars Chris: What happened you guys? Anyways I want to see how well this works out so send your votes here http://ask.fm/TDASVU don't forget to sign your name so I know you voted. ' Noah: *rolls eyes, yawning* Yeah, whatever. Let's just hope this is successful and that we can cut off some deadweight who thinks he's on police academy. '''Chris: Well the votes are in and lets read them outloud shall we? ' '''Beardo Ezekiel Beardo Ezekiel changed to Beardo Beardo Chris: With four votes Beardo is the first person eliminated! Sorry buddy but you gotta go. Episode 3: The Enchanted Treasure Forest McLean Hotel: Splendid Scientists Duncan: Back to the Motel. i have always liked this place Rosalina: Yay! We won! Dave: Comfy. But, whatever. *Shrugs* Chris: *on intercom* You must make dating really hard huh Dave? Dave: Whatever, Chris. Laugh it up all you want. *Rolls eyes, though slightly blushing* Rosalina: That wasn't nice Chris (CONF) *Giggles* It's probably true Zoey: (CONF) I'm already having an anxiety attack from this idiots! Why did was asked to play in this season? And more importantly, why did I accept? Dave: *Sighs* (CONF) *Facepalms* (END CONF) Lindsay:This is totally fun! *An unknown figure is seen leaving the hotel with mysterious bag* Cabins: Sarcastic Superstars Noah: *stretches arms, leans back and relaxes* Terrible space, but at least that nutjob isn't running around everywhere like an animal. Courtney: You're too hard on him. It might just be a mental disorder, sicko. Noah: Can you really be a master on this subject and laying off? I mean, you tried to kill four people in Total Drama Island... Courtney: I'VE CHANGED! >:( Noah: *chuckles, and does his signature eye roll* Riiiiiight. Mack: *gulps* Hi everyone, I hope to make friendsh-s-h.... friedshi-sh-ip.... frien- *sighs* Noah: No. Ezekiel: Uh do i seen weak to you guys eh? *An unknown figure is seen leaving the cabin with a mysterious bag* Mack: ... *follows mystery guy* :I Ella: Where are you going? *follows Mack* Mack: I am following this guy, he isn't from here, he is either a spy form the other team... or someone doing dirty work... D: Challenge 3 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 5/17/14 at 10am EST and will go on all day. Chris: Okay! So I had Chef dress up like a bandit and steal some of your stuff/personality traits yeah you heard me. He took Courtney's picture from her debate from TDA, Dave's dislike for pretty much everything, Duncan's knife, Ella's book of fairytales, Ezekiel's hat, Izumi's dislike of men, Jason's stache, Lindsay's makeup, Mack's guide to making new friends, Noah's book from Dodgebrawl, Rosalina's science textbook, Topher's awesomeness and Zoey's flower that's on her head. You must find these objects in the Enchanted Treasure Forest. TreasureForest|Treasure Forest AnswerKey|Answer Key Your objective is to retrieve these objects. Now as you can see on the map there are 15 numbers, you only choose ONE. The objects are hidden behind these numbers. You must find either your object that Chef stole or your teammates. If you do so you will earn one point. If you find an object that belongs to a member of the opposing team, it does not count as a point. Example: Rosalina finds Lindsa's makeup= 1 point ''' '''Rosalina finds Ezekiel's hat= 0 points By the way you won't know what you have until everyone has chosen a number and if you haven't noticed, there's 15 numbers and only 13 of you which means 2 spots have nothing so choose wisely. The team with the most points at the end of the challenge will win! ''' '''And don't worry you'll all get your stuff back at the end of the challenge. NOW PICK A NUMBER! Mack: *jumps on Chef* Got him Ella! Oh wait what? *goes to 3* Dave: This challenge is amazing. You go Chris! *Laughs, as he selects 13* Ezekiel: gotta go for this one eh *picks 15* Topher: Ok, I hope this is one of ours :s *picks 4* Chris: To even things out one member of the Splendid Scientists must sit out. So who's sitting out? ''' Rosalina: Zoey can sit out, *Chooses Number 1* Jason: I think that this number will be lucky. *picks 9* Izumi: Let's go Lucky Seven. :) *picks 7* Also the men here look quite lovely. Hi. :D Dave: Hello! You're so nice! Ahh. I wish there were more people like you in this competition. Ezekiel: I see love blossoming eh Ella: *picks 2* Hope this is good Lindsay: Oh my gosh! What number can i get? Dave: *Smiles and blushes as he rubs his neck* '''Chris: Any number that hasn't been used Lindsay Lindsay: I pick ehh .. number 5! Duncan: I'll take number 8 *picks 8* Noah: Ten, whatever. *rolls eyes after Izumi whispered to him and picks 10* Chris: With a score of 3-2 the Sarcastic Superstars win their first challenge! Noah: K. Elimination Ceremony 3: Splendid Scientists Chris: Well you guys lost so now you have to vote someone off. Since Zoey sat out I say she can't be voted for. Send your votes and don't forget to sign your name http://ask.fm/TDASVU ''' '''Chris: Let's read the votes shall we? "Dave" "Rosalina" "Rosalina" "I guess I'll vote Rosalina. She's a threat." "Rosalina" ' "'I'm going to vote for...Duncan. Idk who to vote for, so I'm going random" ' '''Well there's 4 votes against Rosalina so you're gone. ' Episode 4: If You Wanna Scream McLean Hotel: Sarcastic Superstars Noah: This hotel is honestly a let down. Courtney: You're right. It's getting old. Cabins: Splendid Scientists Challenge 4 '''Chris: You're challenge is to make a horror movie that I will judge. The team with the best movie will win...or will you *snickers* Anyways when you're done let me know and you're free to go back to the hotel or cabins. Chris: Both teams' ideas suck! Everyone meet me at elimination! Sarcastic Superstars’ Movie Noah: What about one where like 12 teenagers or adults are trapped inside a place and the only way out is to murder one another? Or a reality show similar to Survivor, but when they are dumped at their camps, the crew disappears, and they broadcast a serial killer on the loose live? Izumi: That's a "good" idea, I guess... Noah: If I were a female, you'd probably be more engaged in this conversation. Izumi: No. I was just hoping for more ideas to to critcize. :( But since, they're the only ideas, let's just go with it. Noah: These are two ideas... Courtney: Whatever. Just do something. Noah: What if we merged these ideas? Say 12 teenagers are brought to a reality show filmed live and stuff, but either there is a serial killer or they must kill to escape? Killing to escape would be more psychological and interesting to be honest. And if we lose, we dump the people who don't help. *glares* Izumi: Killing to escape sounds overused... Noah: Shut your mouth. Chris: So are you guys going with Noah's idea or...? Noah: And to make it more thrilling, when they have to kill to escape, the teenagers are close friends, well, most of them, so character development. *fake cheers* Yeah, we're going with my idea. Splendid Scientists’ Movie Lindsay: What about a Serie Killer with a knife? And he's murder all his friends or something? Dave: Eh. *Shrugs* We could do better. But, we could... start with that, and add more to it. Lindsay: Indeed, so the killer will be a man with a knife and a mask? Or do you want something else .. Dave, right? *smiles* Duncan: Well the killer could have a Twin brother and he is getting framed for the murders Lindsay: A twin .. sounds great. But why is he murder people? Topher: Isn't the killer a bit too basic? Maybe a killer that first sends his victims in insanity and then kills them...idk Lindsay: "What's your favorite scary movie." Yay! (CONF) I love my teammates. They are very friendly. Duncan: Well they were both born and the mother died in child birth. They were given to two different families. The Serial killer was given to a horrbile family who treated him badly. The non murder twin was given to a rich family and he was given everything he wanted. The serial killer Twin found out he was adopted and realizing was great life he could have had starts killing his twin brothers friends and family and frames his brother out of greed, Dave: Let's go with what Duncan just said. Duncan: The Rich Twin will just have to figure out why his friends and adboted family are dying and who is framing him for the gruseom murders Zoey: Let's go guys! We need to win this challenge which is why I agree with Duncan's movie. Jason: Sounds fine to me. Chris: So you guys are done correct? Dave: Uh, sure. Elimination Ceremony 4: Sarcastic Superstars and Splendid Scientists Chris: Now the reason everyone's here is because both of your ideas sucked, but luckily for you there's no elimination! But I am curious to see who you'd all vote for so send in your votes here http://ask.fm/TDASVU remember to sign your name and only vote for someone on your team. By the way I want you to say why you would vote that person off if this was an actual elimination. So go ahead and "vote" and don't forget to send in an explanation! ''' '''There's a reason why we're doing this by the way and it'll all make sense. Okay I've received the votes and they were pretty interesting. Normally I wouldn't do this but we're going live with your votes! ' '''Well there you have it. The people with the most votes were Mack, Duncan and Jason, but I flipped a coin and the loser is Jason! If you don't know by now, Jason and Mack are switching teams! ' 'Let's see how well these teens do now that their secrets have been revealed and contestants switched teams! CourtneyConf|I'd vote for Mack because Noah told me to and because he can go die NoahConf.|Izumi. Listen, I like the girl, but she's sexist, annoying, and can't shut her mouth. JasonConf.|I guess I would "vote" for myself since I have contributed the least to the team in these first few challenges. DaveConf.|Duncan, because... I don't know, this vote was random. Does it really matter? IzumiConf|Mack DuncanConf|I vote for myself because I can LindsayConf|I vote for the panda EllaConf|Mack! Why? Last season, I'm just gaining his trust so I can vote him off :) ZoeyConf11.|I vote Jason because he is very suspicious and he smells... Like really bad! EzekielConf|Mack/Courtney didn't do the treasure hunt, I'd vote Courtney ' Episode 5: The Crying Game 2 Cabins: Sarcastic Superstars Cabins: Splendid Scientists Mack: Why would my team get rid of me!? Dave: Don't you just love Ella's confessional, though? *Chuckles* Challenge 5 'Chris: So I'll be gone for a good part of today so today's a rating challenge and I'll give it to you now. Your challenge is....something that can make you cry, based off of ASVU1. So just name something that can make you cry and the team with the best answers will win. When you're done feel free to go back to the cabins and chat and whatnot. ' Jason: The fact that Stachy and I weren't invited to join the very first season of ASVU...it's depressing. *runs off the cabins crying* Zoey: *rips a picture of Mike in half* Ugh... If only we never broke up. *starts sobbing* Noah: Uhhh... no. No thank you. Ella: PAKITHEW ISLAND CONTESTANTS NOT THERE! *leaves crying* Mack: Um... I am sorry, but I have never read season one and this challenge isn't going to make me do so, sorry! :D Ezekiel: Im the only one here from seson 1, im all alone :'( Lindsay: I placed second and third but i never won! Topher: That jerk, Lightning, won instead of me and as a result I broke my ankle. I had to stay home for so many days ;.; Dave: Me crying? That's like a dinosaur eating a freshly baked squid. Basically, it never happened and never will. Noah: The crying challenge did happen... and B made it far... that's cry-worthy. Duncan: The fact that I got voted off twice. That really really sucked *tears trickle from his eyes* Courtney: ...GWEN LEAVING ME FOR THAT GROSS BUBBLE BOY CAMERON! *sobs to no end* Izumi: The memory of my father and mother fighting, which ended up with my father leaving forever ;( '''Chris: Okay I meant to say that the challenge itself is based off of ASVU1, you DO NOT have to say something that can make you cry based on the first season of ASVU. Because of the confusion, I'm going to give you all another chance to submit an entry. So just say ANYTHING that can make you cry. You don't have to change your answer if you don't want to. Duncan: When Gwen lost TDWT becuse of our kiss. I was the one who made out with her and she got sent home. Breaking courtney's heart and then my girl getting sent home. It was the worst day of my life. *cries* Jason: Just the thought of living without my moustache...why I would just be a plain old boring dirt farmer without it. *starts crying* Courtney: I lost my school president election before Total Drama because of my failed audition. Sometimes, I really wonder if it was a mistake coming to Total Drama. I cried for days about not being able to run the high school next year. Zoey: I was hanging on the monkey bars at the park when I was 11. Some idiot pulled my pants down and everybody saw my... Noah: I saw Staci in a bikini... Dave: ... Cindy... Chris: Okay I think it's been enough time. I gotta say originally I was gonna give the win to the Sarcastic Superstars, but the Splendid Scientists really came back so they win! Elimination Ceremony 5: Sarcastic Superstars Chris: Well you guys lost so you know the drill http://ask.fm/TDASVU be sure to leave your name when you vote. Ezekiel: I wasnt online for the challenge update, but fair nuff eh *votes* Chris: Well the votes have been cast. Let's read them shall we? ' '"Jason" "Ella" "I don't really know anyone...so I guess I will vote for Ella." "Izumi" "Ella! :D" "Mack" Mack is no longer on the team, but in a 3-1-1 vote, Ella is eliminated! ''' Episode 6: Warm Chills McLean Hotel: Splendid Scientists Duncan: I'm happy with our win. how about y'all Mack: Well I was quite excited Ella's gone, I think she was the one to vote me XD Cabins: Sarcastic Superstars Noah: Well, the last vote just shows how united we are... '''Chris: *on intercom* Well I'll say Challenge 6 Chris: Challenge starts tonight 5/21/14 at 6pm EST Chris: Welcome to classic ASVU1 challenge fire and ice! This time, its going to be different. The teams will be split into two groups, fire and ice, since the Splendid Scientists won the last challenge they will be fire, which means the Sarcastic Superstars will be ice. Now all you have to do is post a picture of fire and ice. Obviously the Splendid Scientists will post a picture of fire and the Sarcastic Superstars will post a picture of ice. You will put your picture into the gallery below for me to judge them. The team with the highest score will win. Since I will be judging them out of 10 points, one of the Splendid Scientists' pictures will not be judged to make it even (I won't judge the worst picture on that team). Now there will be rewards for those who can get a perfect score (10 out of 10), but you'll find out more later. Now post them pictures! And to avoid confusion/questions, you can post any picture that regards to fire and ice, but remember you're only doing the photo (fire or ice) that I ASSIGNED TO YOUR TEAM. GO! ' ' File:FIRE_SKULL.jpg|thumb|Duncan's Fire Pic File:Ice4ACTN.jpg|Courtney's Picture~ File:Icechess.jpg|Jason's Picture Fire Horse(y)|Dave's Picture antarktis_ice_cave_wallpaper.jpg|Noah's Ice Entry idcwhattheyregoingtosay.jpg|Izumi's Pic Best Fire Picture.jpg|Mack: I think it is awesome :D Fimage.jpg|Zoey: Fire doesn't always have to be bad.... Fire-flower.jpg|Lindsay's entry ice_king_kidnaps_zoey__by_4eyez95-d5ndk6e.jpg|Ezekiels pic I'll go ahead and announce the winners since the Splendid Scientists have to sit someone out. Both teams have amazing entries, but I gotta give the win to the Sarcastic Superstars! Splendid Scientists have to go to elimination and EVERYONE can vote! I'll post the actual scores and announce who gets the reward after this elimination. ' Eliminated Ceremony 6: Splendid Scientists '''Chris: You guys lost this time so you gotta vote someone out http://ask.fm/TDASVU and give a reason as to why you're voting this person out. Remember everyone can vote, but you can only vote for someone on the Splendid Scientists. ' '''Let's read the votes! "I vote Topher." "I'm gonna vote... Topher. He's just another pretty face. Not like he's doing anything special anyways, well, besides standing there and existing." "Topher tbh" "I vote for Topher because he is the mastermind of this tribe and the mastermind needs to go" "I vote Topher! He said to me, he was voting for himself so that's the reason i'm voting for him. Sorry." "Topher" "I vote Duncan, hes a big UTR threat" ' '"I vote Duncan" Well it looks like Topher's out. Thanks for playing buddy! ' '''Hold on we ain't done yet! Remember I said those who got a 10 out of 10 would win a reward? Well the winners are Duncan and Izumi. You guys are the new team captains! Yup we're switching teams! Izumi since your team won the challenge, you can pick first! ' Izumi: Dave seems okay... Duncan: I'll take Lindsay Izumi: Jason. Duncan: Zoey seems good to me. She alswys does well Izumi: Ezekiel. Duncan: I'll take my Ex girlfirend Courtney Izumi: Mack- wait, I just realized I'm the only girl on my team...hmm. Duncan: That means I get Noah. Welcome aboard 'Chris: I hearby name Izumi's team the Fearless Fighters and Duncan's team the Devious Delinquents. ' Episode 7: Anywhere You Wanna Go Cabins: Fearless Fighters Ezekiel: hi guys :D im liking our team! Mack: Thank god I am not on Duncan's team, I voted him! Cabins: Devious Delinquents Duncan: Top 10 baby. (Conf) that team swtich was very suprising and i cannot wait to win with my new team Challenge 7 '''Chris: Okay. I won't be on until tomorrow afternoon so here's the challenge. I'll make it simple since you just got new teams. Remember ASVU1 the Road Trip Drag challenge? I want you to post a picture of any place, anywhere in the world. It can be real or fictional and I will have a friend of mine judge them. Whoever my friend says has the best pictures will win. So get to postin'! Duncan: The world of Magic and mischeif is the best Ezekiel: This place actually exists :D Duncan: Shut the f*ck up dweb. He said fictional places count so your comment is stupid Mack: I hope mine wins, oh so I hope it does, I do I do... :( Ezekiel: I know eh, but it existing makes it all the more amazing eh Dave: Morons. All of you. Hey, Chris, could you end this already? I have somewhere to be... that isn't here. Boat ride to Hogwarts caslte.jpg|Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry/ Duncan's entry Amazing-Petrified-sand-dunes-in-Arizona-620x412.jpg|Ezekiels pic File:Unbelievable-places-13-1.jpg|Courtney's Place CanoCristal-Columbia.jpg|Izumi's Location SaltodelLajaFalls.jpg|Jason's picture beautiful_places_to_see_during_your_life_640_16.jpg|Noah's Location p5pb5473950.jpg|Mack: D: Is this good enough, I think it is... IT ISN'T IS IT? Japan-garden 00245728.jpg|Dave's Location nagelstudio-zuerich-1.jpg|Lindsay's location Chef: Long time no see suckers! Yeah I'm judging this thing and the winners are the Fearless Fighters! Time for elimination Devious Delinquents! ''' Elimination Ceremony 7: Devious Delinquents '''Chris: Vote someone off http://ask.fm/TDASVU The votes are in! "I Vote Noah cause he needs to learn he is not the center of the universe" ' '"Noah" "I vote Noah. Buh bye" "Noah" "Duncan" ' '''Well there's 4 votes against Noah so he's gone! ' Episode 8: Hit Me With Your Best Shot McLean Hotel: Fearless Fighters Mack: WE WON! WE WON! *hugs teammates* Dave: Get the hell off of me. *Pushes Mack off of him* I never did like you, so get away. And... don't come back. Cabins: Devious Delinquents Courtney: Noah's a loser. He's so ''gullible. A CIT would never accept this. Duncan: Well he told so many lies that people caught on and voted him off finally Challenge 8 '''Chris: Well its roasting day on ASVU! You will roast someone from the opposite team or even someone who has been eliminated this season. Send your roasts here http://ask.fm/TDASVU and sign your name. The team with the best roasts will win this challenge. For those who don't know a roast is basically where you trashtalk someone. ' Duncan: Well this is my specialty. The 300 word limit makes it more of a challenge though Courtney: Hah! As if. You can barely roast a bird. Mack: Well, I tried... And you two, please stop argueing... plz? Lindsay: Ready! (CONF) Actually, i dont know anything about this challenge.. Dave: The limit was stupid. Makes sense for Chris, but whatever. Mack: I think everyone hates me... Dave: At least not everyone is stupid.... *Smirks* Mack: Okay Dave... *sighs and walks off* I will never get a friend, last one was a traitor *holds up broken Miss Todaay as an intern looks at him and mutters 'F***ing Gary Sues'* '''Chris: Let's reveal the roasts! "Duncan has a prison record so long, unlike his **** the amount of overcompensating he does eh is so obvious and hes so insecure its almost laughable eh, he cant even hold onto a woman because his personality is so vile eh, he keeps returning only so the public can keep laughing at him eh" "I dont know what you have to do, but i do it with Rosalina." "I guess the person I would roast is actually Courtney. :/ She is the epitome of annoyance and arrogance- in which she rivals Lightning, which is a sad trait to be dominant at. She is "bratty", "annoying", and needs to get a life. No one cared you were a CIT, no one cares you're a CIT, & no one will." "Rosalina, you were nice to me,but then you turned so OOC. You said that we could still be friends and that it's to win the show,but when I got angry you told me a story from f***ing years ago! This season you got eliminated so fast and expected,also more bland as expected-is that ok? Sorry Ros" "Rosalina's just terrible. The only actual reason she won is because, actually I don't even know how she won. Was it because Lindsay was pleading to lose? Was it because Rosalina deceived them into voting her? Or was it the fact that Rosalina was so disappointing they tried to do something good?" "Well back on the farm we have an entire pit dedicated to roasting people. Although theres something about Zoey that gives me the creeps. She tries too hard to be perfect when really she's a brain dead moron. Seriously, my pet rock has more of a personality than her." "Ella, or should I call you Snow White... You think you are so popular and s***. Nobody really ever liked you and you always f***ing annoyed me. I hope I never have to see your f***ing face ever again because I am tired or your endless gameplay and planning. Just chill girl. Just chill." "Dave is the BIGGEST RIP-OFF OF NOAH I HAVE EVER SEEN. Like, IS HE GAY TOO? :o Oh my gosh. I think he is, because Dave is a FREAKING LAMER NOAH! It's unbelievable that he's focused on more than Noah. Why not just bring Noah back and replace Dave? Yeah, let's do that, since WE HAVE ANOTHER RIP-OFF." "I am going to roast Topher. We had a great friendship going until you voted for me twice. You little piece of s**t betrayed the trust that we had. You are probably the stupidest player to ever play the Total drama game. you had a free ride to the merge but your actions got your butt voted off." Well based on these entries I say that the Fearless Fighters win again due to the "I don't know" answer Elimination Ceremony 8: Devious Delinquents Chris: You guys really gotta start winning but go ahead and vote http://ask.fm/TDASVU Well the votes are ' '"Lindsay" "Sorry but I vote Lindsay" "I''' was almost forgotten that you was in here. I vote Zoey" ' '"Lindsay"' '''Well sorry Lindsay but it's time to go!' Episode 9: Weapon of Choice McLean Hotel: Fearless Fighters Cabins: Devious Delinquents Challenge 9 Chris: Remember the Paintball challenge from ASVU1? Well this challenge is based on that and the TDAS finale. All you have to do is pick a weapon to battle with. It can be anything in the world. The team with the best weapon choices will win. ' Dave: I pick the Leech Cannon. *Shrugs* Courtney: XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle <3 Jason: A Portal Gun :D Zoey: I pick the grapple gun. It can help me reach high places, while shooting in the process. Duncan: I choose a grenade launcher. I can shoot large explosives to my enmities far away blowing them up Izumi: A Light Saber? It sounds like it would work great. :) Mack: Um... Well, 'The best way to deeat your enemy, id to make them your friend'... so a gun that can tur people into my friends... :] '''Chris: Okay I was loving the Fearless Fighters ideas up until Mack's idea. I mean really? Let's see how long you would survive in a duel. And with that the Devious Delinquents win! ' Zoey: Woo hoo! *hugs Courtney and Duncan* Today was a team effort! Elimination Ceremony 9: Fearless Fighters '''Chris: What can I say? You guys lost but you know the drill http://ask.fm/TDASVU Mack: You know what, screw this, your all going to eliminate me because I tried to do the challenge, so I failed so what? Eliminate me for all I care, I am done! *crying* (he's not quit, but just doesn't care-ish) Ezekiel: How did i miss this challenge.... we wouldnt have won anyway and with 7 left after this the merge is likely so ima vote whoever people want me to Chris: Well the votes are ' "'Mack. He's the reason we lost this challenge. And even if he wasn't, I would vote him anyway." "Mackelmore" "Well I guess I will vote for Mack since apparently he cost us the challenge." "I vote for Ezekiel for not doing the challenge since episode 7! I don't even deserve to be eliminated, Ezekiel also fails almost every challenge he tries, and when I use a real metaphor, that does work, I am the one to go ;(" Well there's 3 votes for Mack so he's outta here. Welcome to the merge everybody! Episode 10: Lucky Se7en Cabins: Everybody Duncan: it's da merge Ezekiel: grats guys :D Challenge 10 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 5/28/14 at 7pm EST Chris: Okay well welcome to the merge everybody! For you lucky seven, I want you to find me a picture of something lucky. It can be anything you want and the 3 with the best pictures will win. ''' '''The winners are Courtney, Dave and Jason! File:Img_22922.jpg|Courtney's picture. These lucky charms represent different objects of good luck in one item. File:Lucky_items.jpg|thumb|Duncan: Each of these items is known for the luckiness. So with all of these charms you would have all the luck in the world 3434171923 2fcd5b234a.jpg|Dave's Picture (Rabbit's Foot... This is beautiful and lucky. ^-^) Fourleafclover.jpg|Jason's picture. Imageresr.jpg|Zoey: Horseshoes are super lucky! fethers.jpg|Feathers :) - Izumi 4813173985_chinese_symbols_luck_xlarge.gif Elimination Ceremony 10 Chris: Surprise! Double elimination! Go ahead and vote for two people besides Courtney, Dave and Jason http://ask.fm/TDASVU Ezekiel: voted, eh Chris: Let's tally the votes! "Zeke and Izumi" "Zoey, Ezekiel" ' "'Izumi and Zeke" "Zoey and Ezekiel" "Duncan and Izumi" "Zoey and Izumi" "I vote for Zeke and Zoey. They are worthless and need to go home" Well we have a tie in votes, but we know that Ezekiel is definitely out so seeya! ''' '''Now it's between Izumi and Zoey. So I'll let you guys revote...everyone but Izumi and Zoey. So go ahead and vote for either Izumi or Zoey http://ask.fm/TDASVU Ezekiel: well im pissed eh, voting izumi instead this time, mightaswell take a traitor with me Chris: Well the new votes are in and Zoey is eliminated! ' Episode 11: Captivating Compliments McLean Hotel: Courtney, Dave and Jason Dave: Whoo. Final five. Yee-haw. (CONF) Final five is pretty cool. The other contestants are o... kay. Should be interesting. I hope.... (END CONF) Cabins: Duncan and Izumi Duncan: well f5 after a crazy vote Challenge 11 '''Chris: Okay! For this challenge you must say some nice things about one of the eliminated contestants. Whoever has the nicest things to say will win. This might be hard for some of you *cough* Dave *cough* but really dig down deep inside. ' Dave: This will prove to be tough. I think I can do it, though.... The eliminated contestant I choose, is... Lindsay. *Shrugs* She is incredibly nice, maybe even one of the the nicest ones in this entire competition. I know we didn't get to talk much, and she was barely here, but I feel I can call her a friend, and maybe even more... Anyway, she may be dimwitted, but she has proven she has heart and a good sense to do the right things. I would be honored to receive her jury vote if I manage to make it to the finale, and I hope I can win this challenge to help me make it there. Oh, and I forgot Lindsay is just so sweet and innocent, you can't help but like her... *Sighs* There. Happy? Duncan: Zoey was the best person here. She was really nice and sweet. Whenever I needed help getting rid of one of the morons who tried to get rid of me she was right by my side voting them off with me. You are the best person I have ever met. Your niceness made me wanted to be a better person. Keep on being yourself and I'll see you at the finale. Your awsome so continue being awsome. Courtney: I'll take Noah. Noah, even though it seems like everyone hates you, we really don't. It's a genuine feeling of competitiveness, and we all think you're a pretty cool person. You're a great player, so we all technically should be jealous and hate you for your amazing gameplaying skills. You've even won a season! That proves my statement. Also, your jokes always crack everyone up, even if they don't show it. Your sarcasm always seems to cut through and break the ice. It also can lighten the mood when something serious is happening. With my personality, I dislike that greatly, but you always know when to be serious and when to not be stuck-up, like me, so...I admire that quality. All in all, you might be one of the greatest players of Total Drama: All-Stars vs Underdogs. Jason: Well I'll try to complement someone without too much sucking up... so the person who I choose is Ezekiel. Although he and I never really talked together, I think that Zeke deserves some more respect and should be taken more seriously. It may just be since we are both the only farmers in this group of misfits, but I feel a connection with him. Sure he has had some rough times especially during and after TDWT, but as you can see he certainly has improved. He is a determined person and I am honored to have met the new and improved Ezekiel. Izumi: I guess I'll pick Beardo. He's a pretty good guy at Sound Effects and did well in his other season. He puts men to shame, by actually being one *cough* unlike Dreyk *cough. :) You were out first, but that's because you were a threat and that should be honor enough, I think, especially since men like Dreyk are just stupid and are a disgrace to their gender. :) All in all, despite being first out, you should be proud of your elimination, being worthy of a threat status in the first elimination. You're an actual good person, with a neat beard, and will always stand tall compared to fakes like Dreyk. '''Chris: The winners are Dave and Jason Elimination Ceremony 11 Chris: Go ahead and vote for someone besides Dave or Jason http://ask.fm/TDASVU and comment saying that you voted so I know who has and hasn't. Izumi: Voted. Dave: Voted... Or whatever. Jason: I have voted. Courtney: Voted. >.> Duncan: I'm the 5th and final vote. Let's see what happens Chris: The votes are... "Courtney. Go be with Mack." "Izumi" "That was not the real Courtney. I vote for her so she can receive some help." "Izumi???" "I vote for Courtney. Hopefully she can just go home" Well with 3 votes to 2 Courtney is eliminated! Episode 12: ASVU Rundown McLean Hotel: Dave and Jason Dave: In a hotel alone with the almighty Jason. How wonderful. *Chuckles* Jason: Except we are not alone. Stachy is with us. *pets his stache* Cabins: Duncan and Izumi Duncan: Izumi how does it fell to be the last chick in the competiton. Izumi: Well, I'd rather be with all of you than Dreyk, because he's just a disgrace so...I guess I'm indifferent. You guys could be a worst set of guys. :/ Duncan: good answer. Challenge 12 Chris: Well final four, the ASVU series has come a long way and I'm curious to see how much you know so each of you will pick a season (1-4) and give me a BRIEF synopsis of the season (i.e. what went on, antagonists/conflicts/twists etc) You will post them here http://ask.fm/TDASVU so that nobody knows how long or short someone else's is. So get to it and post here what season you're reviewing because nobody can do the same season. Also post here when you have completed the challenge. ''' Dave: I'm gonna choose season 3. Duncan: S4 Izumi: Season 2 seems nice. :) Duncan: did mine and it has been submitted Jason: I guess I'll take Season 1 just cause... for some reason. Also I finished." Dave: Done... and done. Izumi: All done and dusted. :) '''Chris: Well here are all the entries "All-Stars vs. Underdogs 2 is the second of the series. It was the first season to include the Pakhitew contestants and one (Topher) ended up making the finals, by being a villain, as they went to the F2 with another "villain" (Lightning). To conclude, a sha-person took home the win to end the camp." "Season 3 was probably the best of the ASVU series. It had drama, action and beautiful challenges and some good contestants. It had a pretty good antagonist, Cindy, even though she went crazy later. And most of the conflicts and friendships helped make the season even better. Definitely 10/10." "Total Drama All Stars vs. Underdogs is the first season of the successful camp series of the same name. 20 All-Stars and Underdogs sought out $1,000,000. During the game, four campers joined, alliances were made, and plenty of drama ensured. After a close vote, Bridgette defeated Sierra and won." "Well it started off with the penguins sucking big time and the rabbits dominating. Then the 4 teams became 2 and them did the same in challenges. The merge had 17 people Where it was Sajonji's alliance v my alliance. My alliance dominted them till they voted me off. Rosalina somehow won." Chris: I gotta say out of all of those, I liked Dave's the best so he's going to the finale, but the question remains who is going with him? Elimination Ceremony 12 Chris: Well vote for anyone, but Dave and this might be tricky because it'll take 3 out of 4 votes to eliminate someone. http://ask.fm/TDASVU Be sure to say that you voted after you vote Duncan: I voted Chris: The votes are "I vote Jason because everyone else made me D:" "I'm going to vote Jason. Sorry, but I at least want a chance at winning." "Duncan is a threat...so I guess I'll vote for him." "I vote for Jason. Too big of a jury threat" Well with 3 votes Jason is out and now we move on to the finale! Izumi: :( Dave: *Sighs* Duncan: Sorry dude. That jury loves you and you had to go Episode 13: A Three Person Finale? Cabins: Everyone Duncan: Well I'm in the Finale. Challenge 13 'Chris: So final 3 would you like a vote or a challenge? ' Izumi: A vote. :D Duncan: I'll take................ the challege Dave: Why can't we have a challenge to figure out third place, and then a vote for the final two? Elimination Ceremony 13